The Block intro
by Cataclipse
Summary: My very first fanfiction! Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to meet again after graduating from Hogwarts, unfortunately these aren't the best of circumstances...


The Block  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had missed each other since graduating from Hogwarts. They had all planned to meet up with each other at some point but it never worked out. They all remembered their 7th year and their friends like it was yesterday, but the thing they most remembered from their 7th year was part a vision Professor Trelawney had made: "Meet again three will, chaos will arise. Rise a new evil will. But three powers can defeat the chaos, calm sought is calm anew and with the knowledge gained they will fight the power. To quit gains nothing but loss and doom of the world. So rise up heroes and set us free and joy the world will happy be!" This of course had been gibberish, what three? They soon graduated and after long goodbyes left to find their calling in life.  
  
Harry became an auror, since he had previously defeated He Who Must Not Be Named he had achieved great fame. Becoming an auror he had to deal with rouge wizards, rescuing the girl in distress, usually having a short relationship with her before realizing that the relationship was all because he was famous.  
  
Ron had become a quidditch player, playing keeper for the Chudley Cannons. His skills have improved so much since his 5th year at Hogwarts that he was offered a position on the Montrose Magpies, but he declined and went to join the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team as a child. He married Luna Lovegood, his Hogwarts sweetheart, soon after she graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione is currently part of the Department of Mysteries because of her perfect grades at Hogwarts. She had a short relationship with Harry, but they broke up after their jobs got in the way of their personal lives too much.

* * *

One day in London, more specifically the Ministry of Magic...  
  
"Harry, we think there is a dark wizard involved with a recent sighting of a giant block in Greenwich." Percy Weasley the new Minister of Magic stated.  
  
"Percy, there is something I have to ask you about," Percy gave Harry an ominous look. "What exactly can a block do?"  
  
"This is what a block can do Harry," at this Percy pulled out several gruesome pictures mutilated wizards. "That is why you find out who is behind this and apprehend them immediately Harry!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the Ministry of Magic...  
  
"Miss Granger,"  
  
"Yes Ginny,"  
  
"Some files have just come in about a strange block that has been mutilating any wizard who has cast any spell on it."  
  
"Hmm...We should investigate immediately...Ginny do you still fancy Harry? I just think this case is going to involve some dark wizards and Harry is sure to be there."  
  
"Umm... I think we should get going Hermione before that block causes more mayhem!" And with that Ginny ran out of the door.  
  
"But wait you never answered my question! O.K. wait up for me!"

* * *

In a muggle hotel some hours earlier in Greenwich...  
  
"Luna, I think Greenwich is the perfect place for our anniversary! Those hourglasses that keep time going at the right pace are amazing. I got this mini hourglass to put beside our bed at home, it is supposed to be wonderfully accurate. Speaking of wonderful I know someone that is wonderful in bed..."  
  
"Oh, Ron...Not now the quidditch finals are about to start, how do you get this television thing to work aga–ahhh!" The room suddenly shook and the couple looked out the window at a huge block. "Ron take off those sunglasses so you can see–" At this Luna fell to the floor with a thud that sounded like rock hitting wood.  
  
"LUNA!!!" And with that Ron ran out the door to find out who or what had done this to his wife.

* * *

Next time find out if... Ron finds a way to restore Luna. Hermione gets a straight answer out of Ginny. And if Harry can actually sustain a relationship!  
  
All characters, jobs and sports belong to J.K. Rowling; the plot belongs to me, me and only me.  
  
Please Review this is my very first fanfiction how was it? 


End file.
